


Idjits

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, scene missing from Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Bobby Singer share the ride to Stull Cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idjits

Bobby and Castiel are 3 hours from Stull Cemetery and sharing a ride in Bobby's truck. Dean, ahead of them in the Impala, wanted to be alone. Bobby's mood, low and grim, went south when a moron driver almost t-boned the truck in his hurry to leave the truck stop. Bobby's hand was halfway to his gun when he took a deep breath and let the fool get away.

 _No sense dying on the way to the gallows._

Castiel headed for the restroom. Bobby chose a booth to order coffee. He muttered “idjits” under his breath.

“Yeah, I saw. Have you heard this one, honey?”

Bobby turned to see a waitress filling his coffee. Her name tag says Carmella. The waitress was 50ish, heavy set and had dark veins in her lower legs from long hours on her feet. Her smile was genuine and caring.

“How many idjits does it take to change a light bulb?  
A whole world of 'em.”

Carmella's smile became center stage in Bobby's life for the next few minutes. Laughter diluted Bobby's burden. He knew he would probably die in Stull Cemetery at noon.

"How do you kill an idjit?  
Paint a scratch 'n sniff at the bottom of a swimming pool.

What do you call a group of idjits at a lawyer convention?  
The good guys.”

Bobby laughed so hard he was practically crying.

“Well, aren't you the sweetest.” She paused to give Bobby another smile. How about one last joke?”

“Sure.”

“How many idjits does it take to save the world?  
Just one. The right one.”

“I'll do my best to look you up on my way back.” He gave Carmella a line she must have heard a hundred time before, but he meant it from his heart.

Bobby threw money on the table and headed back out to the car as Cas left the restroom.

Six hours later, Bobby returned to the truck stop on his way back home and ordered coffee and donuts.

He was still amazed and grateful to be alive. He remembered seeing Castiel die. He remembered putting a couple of bullets into Lucifer. He remembered his own pain and then nothing until he felt the warm sunshine on his face.

Bobby felt peace and wanted to give Carmella a heartfelt thank you for lifting his spirits. He didn't see her and asked the day manager about her.

“No one with that name ever worked here.”


End file.
